v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Darkest Night
Earn Dark Energy and Dark Cups by completing tasks, you can also earn Darn Energy and Dark Cups by opening Duels chests. At the end of the daily tournament the Dark Cups quantity is reset. Dark Cups are earned at the same rate as Dark Energy and are used for the daily Dark Tournament ranking. Energy The event features two types of energy: Dark Energy and Infernal Energy. Coffers Cursed Coffer - 3 pickings, unique common event card is guaranteed. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Darkest Coffe'''r - 5 pickings, unique rare event card is guaranteed, Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. '''Infernal Coffer - 10 pickings, unique rare and common event cards are guaranteed, unique legendary event card is possible. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the Darkest Night Event. Path Dark Energy and Dark Cups are also earned by completing Path objectives. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the Daily Tournament. 10 - Level up a Dark card 20 - Seduce any card 3 times (can be three different cards) 30 - Win 5 Duels 40 - Win City 16.2 50 - Open 4 Boxes (bronze, silver or gold boxes) 60 - Level up Dark cards 5 times (can be different cards) 70 - Win Forest 5 80 - Win 10 Duels 90 - Win Forest 9.2 100 - Get 30 Rare cards duplicates 110 - Open 4 Chests in Duels 120 - Win Forest 10.2 130 - Get 50 Common cards duplicates 140 - Open Cursed Coffer 150 - Reach Master League 1 in Duels 160 - Get 10 Epic card duplicates 170 - Level up 10 Epic cards 180 - Win Forest 14.3 190 - Open 8 Chests in Duels 200 - Open Darkest Coffer 210 - Get 2 Legendary card duplicates 220 - Reach Master League 2 230 - Get 1 Epic Dark card duplicate 240 - Get 10 Rare Dark card duplicates 250 - Seduce 5 cards (they can be any cards) 260 - Spend 3400 Dark Energy 270 - Reach Master League 3 in Duels 280 - Level up 10 Epic cards (can be different cards) 290 - Win Sands 4.5 300 - Reach Champion League I in Duels 310 - Have 3-Star Outworld Devourer or Moiru card 320 - Have 4-Star Epic card (5-Star cards do not fulfill this condition) 330 - Win Sands 9.2 340 - Reach Champion League 2 in Duels 350 - Have 3-Star Fallen Angel or Swamp Witch card 360 - Have Soul Catcher card 370 - Get 4 Legendary card duplicates 380 - Win Sands 12.1 390 - Reach Champion League 3 in Duels 400 - Open Darkest Coffer 3 Times 410 - Win a prize at the Darkest Tournament (Previous prizes will count fulfill this condition) 420 - Open Cursed Coffer 5 times 430 - Win Sands 13.2 440 - Reach Legendary League I in Duels 450 - Open Silver Box 15 Times 460 - Level up Dark cards 15 times (Bug: Requires 10) 470 - Get 10 Legendary Card duplicates 480 - Have Bone Talker Card (Refresh. Need to refresh your browser once you have all 6 cards before Bone Talker card will show up and complete the task.) 490 - Reach Legendary League II in Duels 500 - Win Sands 16 (End of Path) Category:Events